


simmer

by hv100 (humanveil)



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e02 Morticia and the Psychiatrist, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/hv100
Summary: “You did mine last night.”
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Kudos: 22





	simmer

Gomez watches Morticia’s reflection as she drags the comb through his hair. Her touch is gentle, familiar, the highlight of his existence. Gomez basks in it, eyes half-lidded as warmth spreads from head to toe: affection. _Arousal._ It simmers low in his stomach, bubbling slowly as Morticia’s fingers graze the back of his neck, the sharp edge of her nail prompting a jolt of excitement.

“Almost there, darling,” Morticia teases.

She reaches round to neaten the sides of his hair, and Gomez takes hold of her hand. He brings it to his mouth, the urge to touch, kiss, _take_ uncontrollable.


End file.
